


FNAF Significance

by GeeGaymer



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2018-03-26 02:40:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3833971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeeGaymer/pseuds/GeeGaymer





	1. Chapter 1

This story is an unusual one, it has a boy named Tamsin Everis in it. He’s just like any teenager, but he does have some… differences about him that are not normal at all. He’s got abilities that people call “talents”, i’m not sure how to describe them, they’re just dark abilities or psychic/telekinetic/telepathic ones i suppose. Anyway it was a late night for him and he was taking a stroll when he walked passed a building. He stopped, backed up and inspected it. It had a large sign that read “Freddy Fazbear’s pizzeria” with different animals smiling. He looked around, walked towards the door and picked the lock with his mind, giving him sharp pains in the head for a short time. He looked around and walked forward then saw the band of three on the stage. He walked up and got on the stage.  
  
Tamsin: Hey chica, maybe sometime we can make a pizza together. Hello Bonnie, we can jam out whenever you want.  
*Tamsin walked over to Freddy and stared at him for a moment then hugged him, pulling away and blushing.  
Tamsin: You were good at making me smile and laugh as a child, and i thought you were really cute in that suit and tie.  
*He blushed again and got off the stage, walking towards the pirate cove peeking in and looking at the hastily discarded pirate fox.  
Tamsin: Hey! That’s just rude, i’ll make sure you’re more comfortable.  
*Tamsin looked around and found some rags to make a pillow and towels for a blanket.  
Tamsin: I know it’s not super comfortable but it’s better than the wooden floor.  
*He sighed and walked out the cove, walking down the halls he finally reached the security guards room and both Tamsin and the night guard were startled to see each other. Tamsin noticed the name tag that read “Mike Schmidt” on it. Mike was about to call 911 when Foxy ran in and swiped the phone out of his hand. Suddenly Spring Tex came in and threw Tamsin against the back wall.  
Tex: You look really nice there in your tight jeans.  
*Tex was pulling Tamsin’s pants down when Night Freddy ripped him off Tamsin and pinned him to the floor. The other animatronics slowly appeared.  
Night: I’ve got him Freddy! Little trickster.  
Tex: Get off me!  
Freddy: Bonnie help Night with Tex please?  
Bonnie: Yes boss.  
*Night and Bonnie pulled Tex up off the floor and walked him out the room. Foxy was calming Mike down and Freddy turned to see Chica helping Tamsin up.  
Chica: You alright?  
Tamsin: Yeah, i’m just surprised by what just happened.  
Freddy: You should be fine, you’re not freaking out and screaming so that’s a start. Let’s all go to the main room.  
*Everyone that was present walked to the main room. After a few minutes Bonnie and Night showed up.  
  
Freddy: This is probably all shocking, but we aren’t as scary as they say we are. Just Tex really, he’s got a few malfunctions. It’s almost dawn so you and Mike can head out at the same time.  
*Tamsin saw Foxy and Mike smiling and holding each other, he blushed and the 6 O’Clock bell rang. Suddenly Tamsin ran forward and kissed Freddy, everyone gasped except Bonnie who just scoffed and rolled his eyes. Tamsin then stopped and pulled away.  
Tamsin: I’m so sorry.  
*He was bolting to the front door when Foxy hooked his right arm and pulled him into a hug.  
Foxy: Please come back, people here like ye even if ye just new and all. Tex be crazy so don’t fret with him.  
*Tamsin smiled, nodded and walked to the front door where Mike was standing patiently. He looked back one last time to see Freddy blushing intensely and touching his smiling lips.  
  
  
The end of chapter 1


	2. FNAF Significance

_Tamsin! Help me! Please! Save me! Save me!_

_You can’t._

**Tamsin:** Felix!

            *Tamsin woke up abruptly from a nightmare, sitting up in bed with tears rolling down his eyes. After a few minutes he got up and went into the bathroom to take a shower. When he was done he sat on the couch in his apartment and turned the TV on, he flicked through a few channels until he settled on a show full of worlds dumbest drivers 14. The time was nearing noon and he was getting his backpack for school. He left his apartment and locked the door.

 

 **Girl:** Hey Tamsin, had another nightmare?

 

 **Tamsin:** Hey Melanie, yeah I did. I guess you heard me again.

 

 **Melanie:** Yes I did, you know my door is always open. And it’s free of charge for you, you get the friends discount.

            *Melanie said with a smirk, Tamsin said thank you and he left the building. He checked his phone for any messages or missed calls, he had a message from mike reading _“I know you said last night that you have enough money for one more week and that you’ll find a way to get money again but I’d prefer you stay with me. At least for a little while because I have the money for both of us, you can find a job in the meantime. So don’t worry about paying bills if you move in :)”_. Tamsin smiled and put his phone away, he arrived at the college that was full of people that are in there early twenties which made him uncomfortable. After two hours and fifteen minutes he was done with his class and started his boring but scenic walk home. He got to his door and unlocked it yawning; he set his stuff down and relaxed on the couch again checking the clock that had the hands at 2:41 o’clock. He dowsed off asleep dreaming of tacos and pizza, when he woke up he looked at the clock again and it was 11:46 pm.

 

 **Tamsin:** Oh crap! I’ve gotta text Mike!

            *He grabbed his phone and texted mike to come pick him up to go to the pizzeria, he was relieved when Mike texted back saying that he was just leaving. Tamsin waited outside when Mike pulled up and he got in. They headed to the pizzeria and parked in the empty parking lot. They were greeted by everyone happily and Foxy jumped on Mike, everyone giggled and even Bonnie cracked a smile. Chica came out of the kitchen with 3 fresh pizza’s and set them on the table.

 

 **Chica:** Let’s eat!

            *About 3 hours pass by with faces being stuffed with pizza, arcade games, football tossing that upset Chica when the ball hit something and it broke. Freddy stood up from the table.

 

 **Freddy:** Hey Tamsin, I want to try something, just so I’m sure about it.

            *Tamsin looked at him curiously but stood up when Night nudged his shoulder. They were both face to face when Freddy cupped Tamsin’s face with his paws and kissed him on the lips; Freddy pushed him back and made him bump his rear into the kitchens island counter. When Freddy pulled away he and Tamsin were both smiling like idiots. Tamsin looked past Freddy’s left shoulder and saw something that made his irises suddenly turn a glowing white and made him look very angry. He pushed Freddy aside.

 

 **Tamsin:** What do you want from me?

 

 **Figure:** You can’t. You can’t.You can’t. You can’t. You can’t.

            *Tamsin picked up a nearby pizza cutter and threw it at the figure; it jumped off the stage just barely missing the cutter that stuck into the brick wall. Everyone was afraid to approach them for their own safety because what the others saw was Night, not a purple figure with a devilish grin.

 

 **Tamsin:** Give him back! Give him back! He’s not yours to take!

            *Tamsin was beating on Night’s arms that were drawn up to protect his face. Tamsin pulled his arms away and grabbed Night’s head and smashed it into the ground twice, then continued to punch Night but becoming exhausted and slowed to a stop crying now. Bonnie moved quickly grabbing Tamsin and pulling him off Night and dragging him away; his eyes slowly returning to the bright green they normally are. Night stood up with bruises and oil stained cheeks from his own tears, looked at Tamsin and walked away limping quite a bit. Tamsin seemed to become void of life, just starring into the distance. But minutes passed and he gasped looking around confused, Freddy sat next to him and told him what happened making Tamsin cry and apologize several times. When he calmed down he realized the time it was and looked at Mike getting ready to leave.

 **Tamsin:** I guess I’ll be leaving now.

            *He stood up sadly and Freddy grabbed his arm and hugged him. Being reassured that Night will be alright. Mike and Tamsin left Freddy Fazbear’s pizzeria once again…

 

 

The end of chapter 2


End file.
